zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Title Deeds
The Title Deeds are quest items from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. These deeds are proof of ownership of a piece of land in Termina. These four deeds, representing the central town, as well as three of the outlying regions, can be traded to members of the Business Scrub Association for their respective land, deed, and Deku Flower. Link can use the Deku Flower to find a Piece of Heart in each piece of land. An alternative use for any of the Title Deeds is to give it to ??? as toilet paper in exchange for a Piece of Heart. The Title Deed side-quest serves in the game initially to introduce the player to the concept of replayable trading sequences (the Land Title Deed being required to acquire the Ocarina of Time on top of the Clock Tower and then vanishing after the "Song of Time" is played). Trades Land Title Deed Link is first given the Land Title Deed from the Business Scrub in South Clock Town, in exchange for a Moon's Tear for his wife. While wearing the Deku Mask, Link will be able to use the Business Scrub's Deku Flower to launch into the air and reach the Carpenters' wooden platform as well as the Piece of Heart on the platform next to the entrance to the top of the Clock Tower. The Land Title Deed is the only Title Deed required to beat the game, as during the beginning of the game Link must use the Scrub's Deku Flower to access the Clock Tower and confront the Skull Kid. Swamp Title Deed The Land Title Deed can be given to the Business Scrub in the Southern Swamp in exchange for a Swamp Title Deed so that the Scrub can experience city life. The Business Scrub will fly off to Clock Town to take the place of the Land Title Deed's Deku Flower. Link can use the swamp's Deku Flower to reach the Piece of Heart on top of the Swamp Tourist Center. Mountain Title Deed The Swamp Title Deed can then be taken to the Business Scrub in Goron Village, who longs to return to his swamp homeland. He will give Link the Mountain Title Deed in return for the Swamp Title Deed, but only if Link is wearing the Deku Mask. The Business Scrub heads to the Southern Swamp, leaving his Deku Flower behind. Link can use the Deku Flower to launch to a nearby platform, where he will find another Piece of Heart. Ocean Title Deed While wearing the Goron Mask, the Mountain Title Deed can be exchanged for the Ocean Title Deed with a Business Scrub found in Lulu's room in Zora Hall. After the exchange, the Business Scrub gathers its belongings and moves to Goron Village, excited at the concept of living at a resort. Once again, the Deku Flower can be used to launch to a platform where a Piece of Heart is located. Final Trade Finally, the Ocean Title Deed can be given to a Business Scrub in Ikana Canyon if Link is wearing the Zora Mask. For completing the trade sequence, the Business Scrub gives Link a Golden Rupee and sets off for Zora Hall. The remaining Deku Flower can be used to glide across the canyon to a ledge where a final Piece of Heart resides. The ledge also has a Gossip Stone that will mention the Fierce Deity's Mask, though it does not know where it can be found. See also * Business Scrub * Business Scrub Association * Moon's Tear es:Escritura de Propiedad Category:Trading quests Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask quest items